Networked applications often run on dedicated servers that support an associated “state” for context or session-defined application. Servers can run multiple applications, each associated with a specific state running on the server. Common server applications include an Apache web server, a MySQL database application, PHP hypertext preprocessing, video or audio processing with Kaltura supported software, packet filters, application cache, management and application switches, accounting, analytics, and logging.
Unfortunately, servers can be limited by computational and memory storage costs associated with switching between applications. When multiple applications are constantly required to be available, the overhead associated with storing the session state of each application can result in poor performance due to constant switching between applications. Dividing applications between multiple processor cores can help alleviate the application switching problem, but does not eliminate it, since even advanced processors often only have eight to sixteen cores, while hundreds of application or session states may be required.